falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
FNAF World (Falkuz)
FNAF World is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. This game is unique to every other game Falkuz has played, as it's only available in fullscreen; Falkuz previously thought he was unable to record fullscreen games but thankfully found out how. In the description of the first video of this series, he mentioned the small possibility of the main-series Five Nights at Freddy's games being played in the far future. The first 20 videos are of his Normal Mode playthrough, while Part 21 - Time to Die begins the Hard Mode playthrough. In the Hard Mode playthrough, he also collected the secret Clocks and fought the secret boss. Falkuz hinted at a third playthrough of some kind in Part 32 - Final Characters' Cruelty, and when Update 2 was released on May 13th, 2016, he played another 9 episodes worth of the game to unlock the eight new characters. Description The cutest Five Nights at Freddy's game and the first one I've actually played... and I LOVE it! (Note: We started Hardmode in Part 21, Update 1 in Part 26, and Update 2 in Part 36!) Game: http://gamejolt.com/games/fnaf-world/124921 Videos Normal Mode (Note: Falkuz completed two secret endings in Part 16 - Supergoon Strikes!.) *FNAF World - Part 1 - Awfully Chipper *FNAF World - Part 2 - Caught on the Flipside *FNAF World - Part 3 - The Famous Snowman *FNAF World - Part 4 - Foxy Saves the Day *FNAF World - Part 5 - Entirely Lost *FNAF World - Part 6 - Cave Story *FNAF World - Part 7 - Nightmare Zone *FNAF World - Part 8 - Nightmare Stone *FNAF World - Part 9 - Team Foxy Foxy *FNAF World - Part 10 - End-o' the Mine *FNAF World - Part 11 - The Boy Pit *FNAF World - Part 12 - Not-Fun Houses *FNAF World - Part 13 - Lost... Again. *FNAF World - Part 14 - Bubba Beaten *FNAF World - Part 15 - Fake Walls Everywhere *FNAF World - Part 16 - Supergoon Strikes! *FNAF World - Part 17 - Completing the Roster *FNAF World - Part 18 - Awfully Chippy *FNAF World - Part 19 - The Bytes of '87 *FNAF World - Part 20 - The Final Battle? Hard Mode *FNAF World - Part 21 - Time to Die *FNAF World - Part 22 - Bearly Making It *FNAF World - Part 23 - Seagoon becomes Immortal *FNAF World - Part 24 - Eye-Sore Loser *FNAF World - Part 25 - The King is Back *FNAF World - Part 26 - The Worst Dimension *FNAF World - Part 27 - Grind Times Two *FNAF World - Part 28 - From Hard to Unfair *FNAF World - Part 29 - Time's Up *FNAF World - Part 30 - Breaking EVERYTHING. *FNAF World - Part 31 - Farming Filler *FNAF World - Part 32 - Final Characters' Cruelty *FNAF World - Part 33 - Springing into Death *FNAF World - Part 34 - The Puppetmaster *FNAF World - Part 35 - The Creature Beneath Update 2: Backstage *FNAF World - Part 36 - Another Challenge...? *FNAF World - Part 37 - Destined for Space *FNAF World - Part 38 - Taste the Rainbow HARD *FNAF World - Part 39 - Where is Everybody? *FNAF World - Part 40 - Spacing Out *FNAF World - Part 41 - Fight and Flight *FNAF World - Part 42 - The Rainbow Queen *FNAF World - Part 43 - Wandering the Hazy Maze *FNAF World - Part 44 - Monochrome Massacre